Karaoke
by Sakura Haruno ROCKS17
Summary: I suck at summary my net story will be 10 timex better so just read and tell me what you think


**Karaoke **

I do not own Naruto or any of these songs

They are all 19

My first fan-fiction not very good

* * *

"UCHIHA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW" a pink hair teenage girl screamed at the top her lungs.

"Hn" was all the Uchiha said as he walked passed his girlfriend she glared at him

"Come on Sasuke-kun we are going to go meet the guys at the Karaoke bar tonight" she said while pulling him over to the door.

"What makes you think I'm going." he stated a yanked his arm out or her hold. All Sakura could do was smirk

"Well I know you're going to go because if you don't" She whispered the last part in his ear and he began to blush and pulled her out the door

* * *

AT THE KARAOKE BAR

Sasuke and Sakura had just walked in the door and they saw Kiba pulling Hinata on the stage and they heard Naruto yell a line of curse words telling Kiba if he did not bring back his girlfriend he was going to kick his ass.

When Kiba finally made it to the stage he sat Hinata down on the stool.

"Hi my name is Kiba and this is my best friend Hinata and we will being Count on me by Bruno Marz"

Kiba started to sing first.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you._

_(Hinata started to sing along)_

_Find out what we're made of_

_What we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh,Yeah,Yeah_

_(Hinata starts sing by her)_

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will remind you_

_Ooohhh_

_(Kiba joins in)_

_Find out what we're made of_

_What we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh,Yeah,Yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go_

_Never say goodbye_

_You know_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh,Yeah,Yeah_

_You can count on me cause I can count on you_

_

* * *

_

The crowed clapped loudly. We Kiba and Hinata got back to the group Naruto pulled her away Kiba and glared at the wolf like boy.

"So who goes next" Sakura ask

"Me" Ino screamed

"What are you going to sing" Ten-ten asked

"S&M"

"Really out of all the other songs you could sing S&M really Ino really." Sakura said

"Hell yeah that song kicks ass" Ino stated as she pumped her fist in the air

"Well you better get up there" Ten-ten said

With that statement Ino ran on the stage

"Hi everyone I'm Ino and I will be sing S&M by Rihanna"

* * *

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me_

_on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me_

_strong_

_Aand meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

_I like it-like it_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M._

The males in the crowed started to whistle Shikamaru rushed on the stage and pulled Ino off so no other man could lie upon her.

"Well I guess it's my turn "Sakura said as she got up from the table and walked to the stage. When she finally got to the Stage she smiled "Hi everyone my name is Sakura and l would like to dedicate this song to my awesome boyfriend Sasuke-kun. The song is E.T by Katy Perry.

* * *

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could u be the devil, could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like going floating, leave my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lovers_

_Different DNA, they don't understand u_

_You're from a whole other/nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with you're a loving; fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far foreign_

_Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_You're so super sonic_

_wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other/nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_

_Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_There is this transcendental, on another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_i wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you i risk it all_

_All_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your loving fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_It's supernatural,_

_Extra-terrestrial._

After she finished her song. She had step off the stage and pushed against wall and kisses (mouth raped) by Sasuke.

When she finally mange to get him off her "what the fuck Uchiha you fucking mouth raped me! "She screamed.

He smirked and pulled her close and said "you said kiss me so I kissed you and you said take me so now I'm going to take you


End file.
